


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by Doodlekins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alcohol, DJ Otabek Altin, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, House Party, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Model Yuri Plisetsky, Recreational Drug Use, Songfic, like one line, otayuri - Freeform, party hard yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlekins/pseuds/Doodlekins
Summary: Yuri and Otabek try to piece together the last 72 hours of partying. With only clues they can find on their Snapchat stories, Uber history, and camera roll.





	Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> It is exactly what you think it is. A gd song fic because I'm 27 years old and will do as I please.  
> *Mentions of alcohol and drug use* *One line that implies a Daddy kink*

Yuri groaned as he slowly woke up. His mouth coated in stale alcohol that stuck thickly to his tongue. He cracked a bloodshot eye open as he vaguely took in his surroundings. Through the open patio door a warm breeze was coming in. Pushing and pulling the sheer curtains that filtered out the rising sun as night shifted to early morning.  
He rolled onto his back, trying to piece the events of the night before together. All around him were passed out bodies. Some in various states of undress but the majority seemed to have just dropped where they once stood. Overcome with sleep during the come down to drop like flies. Yuri stared hard at the people closest to him but could not place any names to the faces. All strangers but this is not anything new.  
He cursed under his breath as he gingerly rubbed over the forming bruise on his right side. His ribs didn't feel broken but it was pretty obvious he took a tumble at some point. Glancing down he was stripped down to his underwear. His favorite black skinny jeans hooked around his legs. No sign of his shirt but at least he had his pants and shoes.  
With a hushed groan he rolled side to side as he pulled his jeans back up. Every movement pulling on his tired muscles that had been worked to exhaustion. He couldn't be bothered to button up the fly. Too much effort that he just didn't have. Fishing around in his pockets he found his phone and his wallet. Today was starting off better than usual. Everything would be ok.  
There were a slew of missed calls and voicemail notifications but his brain could not deal with that right now. He was fighting with the burning of his stomach and the intense throbbing right behind his eyeballs. His eyelids must have been replaced by shards of glass as every blink made him wince. He wanted to remember what happened to get him here. His mind was useless.  
It started when Otabek called him a week ago. Promising to take his kitten out on an adventure. He would DJ at an event and once that was over they were free to do as they wished. In a foreign country Yuri had only visited in passing. The perfect place to really let loose where no one would recognize him. No tabloids to recount his weekend benders. A place his agency couldn't crack down on him for being a problem to the company image. It made him itch with excitement knowing he could do what he wanted without consequences.  
It was now Monday so that meant three days ago they had boarded first class and made the trip to sunny Nevada. They stayed sober, well mostly sober, for the flight and being hustled around to the event location. Otabek had cut him off after two glasses of mimosas. Yuri pouted in his seat like a child but couldn't stay mad as Otabek whispered filthy promises in his ear.  
They stood in the backstage tent after Otabek had finished his set. Yuri could barely remember much of it as he had been steadily drinking since they had arrived. Having a fancy VIP pass meant free alcoholic drinks so that was the first mistake of the night. He was frequently pushing his limits to see just how far he could take it.  
There was a bottle of champagne left in the tent as a complementary gift from the event planners. Otabek had been responsible and did not drink before his set. All bets were off now. Especially with his beautiful boyfriend all loose and draping himself across his shoulders. Pressing hot open mouth kisses to his neck as the festival crew members quickly excused themselves out of the tent to give the couple the privacy they obviously needed.  
Loosening the cork on the champagne it went flying. Foam pouring out the end as Otabek held it out arms length away to keep it from getting on their clothes. Yuri laughed madly in his ear while trying to paw the bottle out of his hand. Otabek was quicker and yanked it away out of his reach. Leaving him a kiss on the nose instead.  
"You've had a lot, Yura."  
"I'm fine!" He pouted, trying to grab the bottle again.  
"You're gonna need a pick me up if you keep drinking like that." He commented with a stern face before pouring out the bubbly liquid in two plastic flute glasses.  
"I could always use a pick me up." He teased, rubbing the pads of his fingers through Otabek's fresh undercut.  
Otabek glanced around to make sure no one was about to come into their tent before pulling out a baggie from his coat pocket. Finding drugs at a music festival was easier than finding a bathroom. Almost comically easy and he knew it would please his kitten to have more party favors in their arsenal. He opened the pack and sprinkled some onto the back of his hand to offer Yuri.  
"Thank you, Daddy. You're the best." With a wide smile Yuri dipped his head down and snorted the line off his hand. Rubbing his nose as Otabek quickly did the same. The burn was worth it as his body tensed and relaxed.  
Quickly Yuri grabbed Otabek's hand and licked the remaining powder off his beautifully tanned skin.  
\---  
Now here he was. On his back and half naked with not much of a memory past this point. Opening his lock screen he could only hope that maybe his Snapchat would have more details. When he spun out of control he would record all the evidence. His disastrous of a night could always be a trophy the next day. He survived.  
Immediately was a short clip of him and Otabek singing along to a song. Yuri was swaying side to side as Otabek rested his chin on his shoulders. Their eyes blown out but their souls free as they danced together. Hundreds of thousands of people all crammed together around them. Judging by the couple's faces it was like they were the only two to exist.  
Right after it went into some shaky ten second clips of a performer on stage. Yuri couldn't recognize the person by the song but it was catchy. He skipped through a few of those until he came across a picture of Otabek with two party hats on top of his head to resemble horns along with a jewel encrusted cane. He laughed quietly at the image and quickly saved it because this was grand. He had to show Otabek this.  
Wait. Where's Otabek?  
He craned his neck and looked around the expanse of the room but didn't recognize any of the sleeping lumps as his boyfriend.  
"Shit." He grumbled gathering up his things from the floor. Standing up was a challenge and once up he had to talk himself out of collapsing. His stomach was acidic and angry about the lack of food but still coated in a lingering layer of liquor. The collection of substances sweating out of his system was making him feel disgustingly sticky. He quietly made his way around the room trying to find Otabek.  
The house was bigger than he expected as he tried to maneuver unnoticed by the few people that were beginning to wake up. Otabek wasn't in any of the other bedrooms, bathrooms, dining room, or the absolutely trashed kitchen. Someone had been sick in the sink on top of a pile of dirty dishes and red solo cups. Yuri's face screwed up tight as he quickly got himself out of there and away from that horrid smell. He was running out of places to look and felt the start of panic brewing in his gut. Or that might be vomit. He wasn't sure and wasn't looking forward to finding out.  
There were bottles of liquor left around but none had anything left for him to take a quick swig. Anything to calm his nerves as he dialed Otabek's number. Letting it ring in his hand as he listened for the sound of that obnoxious heavy beat that he chose as his ringtone.  
The only place left to look was outside so Yuri found the ground floor patio door and stepped out. Calling his number again as it had switched to voicemail. Off in the distance he could faintly hear that familiar ringtone so he stalked towards it.  
"Thank fuck." He found Otabek outside on the lawn. Sprawled out with his shoes sticking out from under a lawn chair.  
"Beka." He lightly kicked one of Otabek's boots but he didn't stir. He grabbed the lawn chair and moved it away so the bright Nevada sun assaulted his face. Otabek groaned loudly and wound his arms around his head to shield his eyes from the brightness.  
"Babe, it's time to get up." Yuri knelt down and shook Otabek's leg before letting it heavily fall back into the plush grass. Otabek groaned a response. Turning to his side while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Opening his eyes to mere slits he jerked his head around to take in the fact that he was in fact outside. Ended his night by passing out by the pool with only his jacket to use as a pillow.  
Sitting down beside him, Yuri ran his fingers through Otabek's hair. Trying to soothe him as he slowly woke up. Before long he was sitting up and at least making small talk. His limbs were heavy and his mind was slowed to a crawl. Every thought harder and harder to process but at least he was sitting up and most importantly still alive.  
"Do you remember anything?" Yuri asked.  
"Yeah, bits and pieces."  
"Anything good?"  
Otabek's face softened as he chuckled. "Yeah, oh shit it was funny." He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and unlocked the screen. "There was a girl who said she was a model and was doing her catwalk. You yelled at her for favoring her right side, in a mix of English and Russian, she couldn't understand and started crying."  
"Shit, I don't like making girls cry. It's weird."  
"It gets better." Otabek tried to stifle his laughs as he opened up his camera roll gallery. Scrolling a bit until he could pull up a video.  
Right away was Yuri yelling in fast Russian at this lanky mousy girl that let fat tears openly stream down her face. She stared wide eyed as Yuri continued to berate her form and wave his arms around for emphasis.  
"If you can't fucking do it then learn from a real model!" His Russian accent was thick and slurred. He kicked his boots off, motioning at her feet for her to give up her heels. She hesitated but took them off one by one and handed the glitter covered stilettos to him. Right away Yuri slipped his feet right in and stood confident and proud before her. A guy who was watching the whole scene unfold from the sidelines hooted an obscene cat call that Yuri marked by flipping him off.  
"I bet you can't even walk in those, princess!" He laughed openly at Yuri's gesture. The camera shook a bit as Otabek stood. Probably about to kick this guy's ass but Yuri was able to handle himself.  
"Fucking watch me then! I can walk better than any of these bitches here." Yuri was a mean drunk and watching this sober made Yuri grimace.  
Yuri grinned a cat like smile over at the girl before flipping like a switch into work mode. Tightening up his jaw, furrowing his brows in the center, and keeping his head poised but level. It was amazing to see himself like this when completely blasted. With one hand firm on his hip he walked straight as an arrow right at Otabek. Blown out pupils fixed hard on the camera as he got closer. What should have been his effortless twirl ended in a disaster. His gait was loose and his ankle rocked in the heel. Causing him to take a tumble with his side smacking hard into a table while the room erupted with a mixture of laughter and gasps. That would explain the bruise.  
"God, I'm an asshole." Yuri almost wanted to apologize to the poor girl but he was going to hope she had forgotten.  
Otabek held his hand up with his index and thumb barely touching. "Just a little." He laughed as Yuri shoved his shoulder.  
"Whatever, we won't have to see these people again." Yuri shrugged and motioned for Otabek to hand him his leather jacket that had been scrunched up into a makeshift pillow. As Otabek went to hand it over a slew of things fell out onto the ground.  
Otabek mumbled slurs in his native language while his shoulders slumped. "Fuck, not again." Being a kleptomaniac was something he was expertly good at when drunk. There was some sick thrill in the moment to be able to walk out of a party with someone else's possessions. Even if he felt guilty the next day it was not easy to stop him when he's riled up on booze and cocaine. Yuri leaned forward and started sifting through the pile and held up a household smoke alarm with the wires split and frayed on the end.  
"Babe. You have a problem." He tossed the alarm onto Otabek's lap who then chucked it across the yard. It landed in one of the bushes surrounding the property with a crack.  
"I know, I know." Was all Otabek would grumble as they sorted through the rest.  
Three packs of cigarettes, a half eaten package of almonds, a toothbrush, a decorated coaster, and more lighters than one person needs. Yuri snatched up the cigarette packs to look inside and found an unused rolled joint.  
"I guess you being a klepto isn't so bad." He joked, taking it out and using one of the stolen lighters to light the end. Otabek rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as Yuri passed him the joint.  
They sat in silence. Taking quick hits and passing the joint between them. The sun was already almost at its highest point and the heat was making Yuri's clothes stick to his skin. He still didn't have his shirt but his jeans felt grimy and he desperately needed a shower. He almost thought about jumping into the pool but the chemicals might mess with his hair so he continued to sit next to Otabek in the grass.  
"What else you got on your phone?" Yuri asked  
Otabek unlocked the screen and handed it to Yuri. He didn't want to even think about the mess he was in with his own agency. Yuri blew the smoke out of his nose this time as he stayed concentrated on the tiny screen. It felt so micro in his hands compared to his large iPhone. Scrolling through his camera roll it was a complete disaster. Almost every photo was blurred.  
"How did we get here?" Yuri asked as he scrolled.  
Otabek shrugged beside him. Sifting through the lighters to keep a favorite of the batch as his trophy of their night.  
"I remember us at the festival. Did we get a cab? Uber?" He closed out of the camera roll to check Otabek's Uber app. Sure enough several hefty charges were racked up to his account. $57, $78, $45. All with several hours between. Most likely skipping to the next hot spot when things grew dim. Yuri grabbed his phone with his other hand to check his bank account. He was notoriously bad at keeping himself in check. Two charges showed up. Both bars. Both in the hundreds. "Well, shit." He grumbled before going back to Otabek's camera roll in his other hand.  
One little photo had Yuri almost howling with laughter. He tossed Otabek's phone back into his lap as he clutched at his bruised side that ached from his wheezing laughter. Otabek raised a brow but picked up his phone to see what the deal was. Right in the center was Yuri, presumably at a bar, surrounded by a gaggle of young girls. He had a wedding veil perched on the crown of his head while he huddled together with a bachelorette party. All were holding penis shaped shot glasses with goofy smiles plastered on their faces.  
Otabek laughed quietly to himself. A drastic difference to his boyfriend that was wiping tears out of the corner of his eyes. "You make a beautiful bride." He smirked as Yuri shoved his shoulder again.  
"Oh, stuff it." Yuri snorted a laugh through his nose before scrolling back through his phone. He didn't remember a thing about that moment but he did look happy in the photo.  
Each of them silently scrolled through their phones until Yuri spoke up. "When did we go to the store?" He questioned, turning his phone to Otabek. Showing a blurry selfie of Yuri perched on Otabek's lap inside of a shopping cart. Otabek raised a brow in thought but only shrugged as really he could not come up with any explanation. He was still trying to work out how they even got to this house.  
Yuri scrolled a few pictures over to a video of him screeching with laughter. Wind pushing his hair back away from his face. Panning up to show Otabek laughing madly as he ran and pushed the cart with as much force as he could. The background showed the tops of city buildings that glowed and dimmed with each passage of a street light. A blaring car horn could be heard over Yuri's shrill laughter that sent drunk Yuri into a string of curses. Otabek didn't acknowledge this and hopped up onto the back railing to let the cart move recklessly through the busy streets. Neither of them seemed to care for their safety as their faces lit up with sloppy smiles.  
With nothing else left in his camera roll he then decided to check through his text messages. Ignoring the string of texts from his agency for the ones with unknown numbers. He was a flirty drunk and while he did not stray from Otabek, he got a thrilled boost every time he felt like the hottest person in the room. Giving a little bait before tugging the line back before any could snap a bite.  
Several "hey beautiful" and "what are you doing tonight?" were left on read but one special text caught his attention.  
"I know how we got here."  
"Hm, how?"  
He turned the screen to his boyfriend to read through the text bubbles.  
"Hey, we're going to my friend's house since this bar is trash. He's rich and shit." Followed by a link to find the address in the maps app.  
Otabek looked around at the shabby backyard. They had a pool but overall it wasn't that great. The shrubbery was overgrown and none of the outdoor furniture matched. Looking like each piece was pulled out of the trash than purchased from a store. Paint was peeling off the house siding that wasn't shielded by scrawny trees. Showing obvious water stains against the exposed wood. "Can't be that rich." He scoffed getting Yuri to snort another laugh through his nose.  
Checking the time on his phone it was nearly noon. Their flight back home was leaving in a few hours and it would probably be wise to get some food in them and put on some clean clothes before braving airport security. Yuri still needed a shirt a probably some pain killers to smother the shooting pain in his side.  
"We should go, let's get an Uber." He remarked. Adding another charge to his account to have someone pick them up. Otabek nodded, gathering up his belongings that were strewn out before them in the grass. Wobbling on their feet they stretched their sore limbs with squinting eyes as the sun assaulted their eyes. Sharp pain shot to the back of Yuri's skull as his hangover made itself apparent again. He felt like he was swimming as his body couldn't keep up with his mind. He grabbed Otabek's hand to steady himself as he stumbled a bit trying to gather his footing.  
Hand in hand they walked through the patio door. Both taking in the chaotic sight of a good time. People were starting to stir. Either sluggishly walking around, eyes glazed over, with their hair and clothes in disarray; or sitting quietly on the floor trying to get their thoughts together. Eyes would look up at them but no expressions had changed. To these people they were just another nameless face that stayed for a round of fun.  
Yuri squeezed Otabek's hand as they made their way out the front door. They might not have remembered the night. Only hints and small 10 second peeks into what had unfolded over the last seventy-two hours. It was messy. It was wild. Now their next adventure awaits them. Booze and drugs to fuel their bodies until they dropped to the floor when exhaustion finally took over. The sun rising on this day to mark another night lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
